Forgotten Love
by sTaRfIrExrObIn
Summary: After a bloody battle, Starfire wakes up from a coma after two years to find that Robin and Raven are in a relationship. But is it as serious as it seems? BB finally gets a girlfriend and raven is...jealous?robxstar BBxraven Read&review pleez!
1. bloody battle

FORGOTTEN LOVE

Summary: After a fierce battle, Starfire awakes from a coma two years later to find that Robin and Raven are in a relationship. So to make herself forget her pain, she erases Robin from her memory. Beastboy finally gets a girlfriend and Raven is…jealous? Can Robxstar, BBxrae

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the teen titans.

"Titans GO!"

Slade was loose again. Each of the titans set off in their different directions. Cyborg attacked him with his laser cannon, while Beastboy transformed into a giant elephant and began randomly stomping, constantly missing Slade. Raven used her telekinetic powers to pick up a truck and threw it at him. Robin threw out his staff and fury suddenly took over him. He began swinging the staff in different directions, but then eventually got exhausted. Slade picked this moment to kick and punch his stomach.

" You know Robin, you are good," He kicked him again as Robin groaned in pain. " But you will never be as good as me." Just as he was going to finish him once and for all, he was hit by a green orb.

"Leave. HIM. ALONE!" Starfire's eyes glowed green in all her anger.

"Oh. How sweet. You're trying to rescue your boyfriend. But now that I've defeated him and all your other pathetic friends, who's here to save you now? Because dear child, you're going to need all the rescuing you can get." By that time, he already had her backed into the corner of a brick wall with evident fear shining in her eyes.

"Don't worry sweet girl, dying isn't all that bad." And with that, he pulled out a laser gun and shot the wall, causing it to topple over Starfire. "Trust me, I know."

By this time Slade had gone and Robin regained his consciousness. He had seen the whole thing.

"STARFFFFFIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRE!"

His desperate cries and sobs could be heard from everyone in Jump City.


	2. wake up and stress

Starfire opened one eye. "What? Where am I? What…happened?" She looked lazily at the screen before her and gasped loudly. "July eleven…two -thousand …SEVEN!"

She ran out of her room and into the common room. " No," she whispered to herself. " This cannot be happening. Was I really gone for that long?"

It was midnight and all the titans were asleep. But when they heard a familiar bloodcurdling scream, they instantly bolted up from their beds ands ran towards the common room.

"Yeah, Star. And after Robin took you to the medical room, you haven't woken up since now," Cyborg explained to the poor, frightened girl.

" Yes, but what has happened since I have been asleep? Where is friend Beastboy?"

" Well, BB left us a year ago. We haven't seen him since. We've asked him why he left us, but I think I know why. I think he was disappointed that Robin and Raven started to date and without you here things have been falling apart. He always had a little crush on Raven, you know," He said glancing at Raven and Robin.

Starfire looked at them. They still looked the same from when she last saw them. Her lip began to tremble. " So both of you friends are do the earthly ritual of 'dating'?" Robin looked at her and nodded, embarrassed. He and Raven were too afraid to hurt Starfire's feelings by telling her, and hadn't said a word to her since she had wakened up. Robin thought she was going to cry. He looked at her with all the sympathy he could find in himself, his heart breaking in two. He still loved her, even if he never got to tell her. But he was with Raven now, even though their relationship would never be as strong as if he and Starfire would have one.

" Um… Starfire I –" He was cut off by a smile on Starfire's face which was gleaming with pride.

" Friends! You have finally gotten together! I could never be happier! Let us rejoice and celebrate the festival of Zuaksnar!"

Everyone had confused looks on their faces. " So you're not mad?" Robin asked in a whisper.

"No! Of course not! Why, if I shall not be happy and joyous for you, that does not make me your friend, right?" She gave them all lung-crushing hugs, but hugged the strongest when she got to Robin and Raven.

"Sooooo, what exactly is 'Zuaksnar?" Raven asked in a weak voice.

" It is a celebration that a friend throws when he or she finds out about two friends that have become lovers!" She smiled gleefully at them. Robin looked embarrassed.

" Uhh…. Starfire, we never even slept in the same room together."

"Okay, we shall celebrate tomorrow." Starfire walked out of the room.

'Wonder why she's not flying?' Cyborg asked himself.

ROBIN'S POV

I thought as I lay I my bed that night. Starfire was actually here. When I heard that scream, I felt the feeling of excitement in my stomach. When I saw those beautiful green orbs staring at me, words couldn't even describe how they lit the room up. Now was the time I could tell her how I feel about her. But then I realized I already had Raven.

Then I thought about Raven. I wasn't really in love with her. In fact the only reason I started dating her was because I was trying to get myself to get over Starfire's coma. The most I thought of Raven was as a sister. She was just too…unstarfire-ish for me. We would never have anything to talk about. The farthest we got with each other in this so-called relationship was a peck on the cheek. We never even held hands or gave each other hugs. But I just couldn't break up with her. I wouldn't want to destroy my friendship with her, or hurt her feelings. I would just have to wait.

But Starfire acted so happy for us. Why? I always thought she had feelings for me. I knew that smile was a fake though.

STARFIRE'S POV

I could not bring myself to believe what Cyborg had told me. My dear Robin and my best friend Raven? This was all too much for me. I felt I had to act blissful for them. That look of sympathy Robin gave me was too gloomy for words. I knew he could see right through me. He was the only one who could. I knew that I had pulled it off on Friends Cyborg and Raven. But I also knew that I would never be able to trick Robin. That smile. That idea of the Zuaksnar celebration. Misery consumed me at the thought of me lying to them. I just wish that Beastboy 'd been here to cheer me up with his, as Cyborg called them " corny", jokes. But he wasn't. And it was all because of Robin and Raven.

I felt like I was bound to have a heart attack anytime though. I felt betrayed. I felt sad. I felt…alone. I picked up my suitcase and packed some of my clothes. Maybe I could visit my k'norfka Galfore in Tamaran. He would make me feel better and glorious in a hutyr!

(A/N: hutyr means second in Tamarainian.) I smiled to myself. That was my real home now. Being here with the Teen titans, or three of them at least, was not going to be fun, not without Beastboy or Robin and Raven being two, as Beastboy said it, "lovebirds". My heart heaved with pain. Everything was wrong.

(Regular POV)

Starfire got up to the roof. She had left notes on all of her friends' doors, saying that she was off to Tamaran. She looked around at her surroundings and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Robin woke up to hear the sound of something being dragged along the floor. Was it...luggage? He opened his door and found a note that read:

_Dear friends,_

_I am off to Tamaran. Please do not go after me. I will be spending a little time there, most likely a year. Do not worry, I will come back. As to seeing I have been asleep for two years, my Galfore might be worried that I have not visited in a very long period of time. I need to get away from the tower for a while, with all the strain that I contain in myself. _

_Starfire_

She was going to fly to Tamaran? Robin knew that she had anxiety problems with stress. She would probably pass out while she was only halfway there! And for a year? She just woke up! He couldn't bear her absence from the tower again! He had to stop her. Sweating in panic, he ran up to the roof. He was too late. Starfire had already taken off. He could see her figure in the moonlight.

"STARFIRE!"

She was just above the tower when he called out her name. She had a sudden frown on her face and her eyes were beginning to droop. She suddenly dropped her suitcases and began to hyperventilate. 'Oh no, it's happening,' she thought to herself. She passed out and her body fell daintily through the sky. Robin gasped. He positioned himself and caught her in his arms.

"Starfire! Are you okay? Say something!"

She smiled weakly at him and then passed out once more. He tried not thinking about how soft her hair was or how beautiful and peaceful she looked when she slept.

" Yo, Robin!"

His thoughts were disrupted by a voice.

Cyborg came running to him, followed by Raven.

"What happened?"


	3. tru friends

BEEP. . BEEP . . .BEEP…

"Oh, Starfire, please be okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You mean everything to me. Please be okay."

(A/N: You can probably guess who's saying that, huh?)

Robin just sat there, resting his head on the bed, holding on to her hand. He had been there the whole night, checking her vital signs every five minutes.

"It is how you say…okay. I am fine. Truly." He jumped up, startled to hear her voice.

" You heard me?"

"No, I just overheard your request for me to 'please be okay'." She paused and smiled up at him. " You must not be forced to keep me company here in this dismal room. You should be out there with friend Cyborg and glarrbag (A/N: means girlfriend) Raven."

" No, it's okay. I wanna stay here with you."

"Okay Thank you friend Robin, I-" She was cut off by Raven bursting into the medical room.

"Robin, come' on! We're gonna miss our lunch reservations at the Swan Mist." She looked at Starfire, seeing that she was awake. " Hey. You're up." She ran and gave her a big hug. Starfire just sat there with a confused face. Raven saw this, and laughed.

" Sorry, it's just that things haven't been the same without you and your cheerful personality. I really glad your awake now. We really missed you. Even I kind of cried when I heard you were in a coma. But you should have seen Robin, He was a mess. I hope that me going out with Robin won't ruin our friendship. You and I have been best friends and I just don't want to ruin that."

Starfire looked around, seeing that Robin was no longer in the room with them. She smiled, happy that her best friend cared so much for her. " Of course. Did you not listen to what I had said last night? I am happy for you two. Truly."

"Thanks." After one more hug, Raven turned and ran out the door.

With a sigh, Starfire turned on the T.V. She couldn't take the pain and the hurt anymore. She wanted so much for Robin and Raven to call it quits. But she didn't want to make Raven hurt the way she was now, or make Robin think that she was being selfish. She keep on flipping the channels until she saw something:

_Are you having trouble trying to forget about your feelings for a certain someone?_

_Well then, come to Dr Ortiz' Memory Clinic!_

_We can take out your feelings about that someone and make you just think of them as a friend!_

_And it will only take one hour for you to recover from the memory removal._

_Just call this number and we'll make you special reservations now! _

_Don't wait because we'll be packed with patients!_

Starfire smiled to herself. This was what she needed. She would tell her friends first. And then call Beastboy. But right now she needed to call. She dialed the number on the screen and the other line quickly answered after a couple of rings.

" Hello, Dr. Ortiz' Medical Clinic. How may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Starfire, I would like to make reservations…"

Starfire was happy and cheerful the rest of the day. She had called Beastboy and he had agreed to come and visit her at the tower. It was going to be a formal reunion, more of like a ball, so they all had to wear their tuxes and their gowns. All of the titans' friends were going to be there, even titans east. She had also told her friends that she was getting the memory removal. She only told Cyborg and Raven, and made them promise not to tell Robin of it. Cyborg noticed her waltzing around the room.

" Why are you so happy?" he said with a grin on his face.

" Friend Beastboy is coming and is bringing a special some one with him."

Raven looked up from her book, which she rarely did. " Beastboy's coming here? With who?" Suddenly realizing that her hair was tangled and she had not taken a shower yet, she dropped her book and ran out the common room.

Starfire and Cyborg laughed to themselves.

RAVEN'S POV

As I ran to my room, I thought to myself, 'Beastboy's coming?'

I jumped into the shower and thought about Beastboy. Why was I even caring how I looked to him?

_Because you like him, you've always liked him. You're just too scared to admit it._

Yeah right. I have Robin now, case closed.

No, it's true. You want to know why you even got together with Robin? 

I don't know try me.

_Because you wanted to make Beastboy jealous, that's why. Instead you hurt him and now what? He doesn't even want to look at you anymore!_

That's not true. The only reason I'm with robin is because after Star slipped into that coma, Robin started to just sit and mope around and that's why we kept losing all those battles! I had to get his mind off Starfire.

So you used him, right? Just break up with him. It's all for the best. It would make Robin happy, Starfire happy, make you happy, but most of all Beastboy.

I guess so. Now can you get out of my head before I break _another_ mirror…


	4. kiss me

_Ding, Dong._

"I'll get it!" Cyborg said excitedly. The tower was decorated and rearranged. There was a temporary dance floor, making it look like an actual ballroom.

" Glorious! Beastboy has arrived! Let us now celebrate this joyous reunion!" Starfire stepped out from the shadows, revealing her beauty. Robin just stood there, drooling at the site of her. He looked her up and down. She had on purple heels that matched with her long, purple gown. Her dress had a dangerous neckline, but didn't show too much skin. Her hair was down in its usual fashion with glitter and she had on the tiniest bit of mascara on, showing off her long eyelashes. All the guys that entered the room did the same as Robin and some even winked at her. She had on a confused face, uncertain what the winking was for.

" Yo, Robin! Quit staring at Starfire and get over here and say hi to our guests, man!"

He blushed furiously and took Starfire's hand and led her down to the guests.

Raven was still in the hall, trying to get her dark blue (almost black) gown together. She took a peep and looked around. She saw Robin making goo-goo eyes at, well whom else, but Starfire. She wasn't surprised that she didn't even care. They could make out if they wanted to, and she still wouldn't bother to stop them. Then, she saw Beastboy. He wasn't the same skinny kid he looked like a year ago. He was as buff and as muscular as Robin. Out from behind him, stepped out Terra. WHAT? She couldn't believe he was still hung up on her. Why, once she got her hands on that-

She heard a light bulb shatter. 'Great, that was the second one this evening,' she thought to herself.

She opened the door and felt all eyes on her. She knew something like this would happen. Except for Robin's, he was still looking at Starfire. They were surprised to see Raven, you know, Queen of Sarcasm, Miss Attitude, half-demoness, in a dress. Although it wasn't as fancy and beautiful as Starfire's, it did make her appear a lot less dark as everyone thought her to be. She started walking towards him. After five seconds guys stopped looking and got on with the party. Except for-

"Hey Beastboy."

BEASTBOY'S POV

What was I supposed to do? The girl I had been crushing on for years was standing before me in a hot dress.

" Hey Rae." Suddenly realizing my mistake, I corrected myself. "Oh, yeah, I mean Raven."

" No, it's okay. You can call me Rae, now you know."

She was so beautiful. I hadn't seen her in such a long time. Her face was such a shock to me. You would never guess that a face like that would be hiding underneath the hood of a cloak. I could tell that she was staring at me too. I guess all that weightlifting did pay off; although the only reason I did it was to make Raven notice me more, you know, if we ever saw each other again, like this. There was an awkward silence between us.

Just as I said, "So…you and Robin." she said, " So…you and Terra."

We both laughed and soon she explained to me why she would pretend to hate me and vice versa.

"You know," she said with a sly grin, " I never told you this, but I think you're really funny, even if I never showed it."

"And when Rorek broke your heart and I said that I was sorry about it, I really meant it." I watched her face intently as her face broke out into a smile. She was so attractive when she showed her inner beauty.

"Oh, BEASTBOY!" My thoughts were interrupted but the most annoying voice.

" What do you want, Terra?" I think I saw Raven cringe as I said her name with a hint of annoyance. I was so sick of her being so…_clingy_. " Can we get a moment here? You know, catch up?"

"But I thought you said, and I quote, that the only thing that was stopping you from not going to this stupid reunion were your friends. You said that seeing her," she pointed to Raven, who now had a grim face, "was going to be the worst part of it and that she was the reason you didn't feel like going here in the first place."

I looked at Terra with anger in my face. "That's not true Terra. I never said that."

I know all guys say that when stuff like this happens to them, but I was one guy that really meant them. I turned around, expecting to see Raven's face full of fury, ready to explode at me. But it wasn't. In fact she wasn't even there anymore. She had already gone out the door. I took one last look at Terra. She had a smug look on her face, as if she was proud of what she had just made up. Good thing everybody else was busy either making out with someone or dancing. Except for Robin. Dude, he, and Starfire were flirting nonstop! Whatever. I ran as fast as I could to catch up to her.

REGULAR POV

"Raven! Wait up!" Beastboy panted, out of breath. " Please, I can explain."

She turned around. Beastboy was shocked. Were those… unshed tears? He suddenly felt bad. Nothing ever made Raven cry, nothing but a broken heart.

"What Beastboy? What do you want _now_? I was trying to be nice! Do you really think that I'm gonna believe you never said those words?"

"Rae, please, that's not what I said! Terra made it up!"

"Why don't you just get back to sucking her face and forget about me!" By this time, tears were streaming out of her eyes.

" I've already tried," Beastboy whispered.

"What?"

" Do you even know why I go out with Terra? I tried to forget about you, Rae. You were every thing to me and when you started going out with Robin, I knew you'd never like me the way you liked Robin."

" Is that true? The only reason I started going out with Robin was because I was trying to make you jealous. I really liked you Beastboy. And I still do."

By this time, their faces were an inch apart, their knees almost touching. Beastboy leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He expected her to object, but then she wrapped her arms around him and just deepened the kiss even more.


	5. makeups and breakups

Starfire awake to greet a beautiful sunrise. "GOOD MORNING DAY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs like she did every day. That was one of the things Robin missed about her. Everyday he would hear her do that, but it was something that he never got tired of. Today was the day of her memory removal. She jumped up and dressed but then realized that she was going to forget all of her feelings about Robin forever. She sighed. What had to be done had to be done. This was the right thing to do.

Robin walked into the kitchen; only to find that the weird Raven he had always known was acting weirder than ever. It had been a week after the reunion, and ever since he had caught her dancing on the couch or singing in her room. She paid less attention to him and all her time talking to Beastboy, who had broken up with Terra and moved into the tower again the next day, desperate to get away from her. Robin caught them making out on the roof but didn't want to disturb them in their "fun time". Robin even wondered if he and Raven were still a couple. He made it a note to talk to her at noon.

Starfire walked in. She was dressed in her casual attire: a white tank top with a purple pleated skirt and matching heels. Robin noticed that she was…sad? Why? 'Oh well, I'll just ask her later,' he thought to himself.

"Friends, today is the day of my appointment. I shall have my mem-" She cut herself off when she saw Robin standing before her with a puzzled face. " Uh…nothing! I do not know what I am saying! Do not listen to me! He hehehehe!" she giggled nervously.

'What was she going to say? Maybe it's just some weird alien thing. Now to talk to Raven,' Robin thought to himself as he walked over to Raven who was making smiley face pancakes.

"So we'll still be friends right?"

"Of course. We have to. We're part of a super hero team, remember?"

Robin chuckled. " Oh, right. Well, I hope you don't mind if I ask Starfire out, you know, you being her best friend and all. Sorry about all this trouble I'm causing."

"It's okay. Really. And you don't have to mention a word about what you saw me and Beastboy doing up here on the roof."

" How did you know?"

Raven smirked. " I sensed your presence and read your mind. Remember, I'm a psychic?"

Robin laughed.

"Oh yeah, and I'm totally fine with you dating Starfire. I'm sure she's thought of you as more than a-" Raven gasped. Starfire's appointment!

Robin looked at her. " A what? Raven what's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me? RAVEN!"

" Oh no! Robin, you have to get to Starfire NOW, and fast!"

"Why?"

"Robin, she's scheduled an appointment to have her memories of you removed! All of it, her feelings for you, everything she's ever felt about you. If you don't stop her now, the only thing she'll ever think of you as is some guy that lives in the same tower as her."

She turned around to find that Robin was already out the door. She rushed inside and heard Cyborg's voice. " Yo, Robin! Go get her, man!"


	6. in love

Robin jumped quickly from building to building, searching frantically for Starfire. After about ten minutes, he stopped to catch his breath. He looked at his surroundings. He had looked everywhere. But he couldn't give up, not for his Starfire As he landed on a building; he slammed his fists on the ground in despair.

" I should have told her, I should have told her how I felt a long time ago. Now she's never going to remember all those moments we had. All those times I had the chance to tell her, to tell her how much I lo-" He stopped talking to himself as he watched some one step out of a cab. Starfire!

She was just three steps away from the door of the clinic when Robin jumped in front of her, panting.

She gasped. "Robin! What in the name of X'hal are you doing here?"

"Starfire, you can't do this, you can't erase me from your-" He was interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Ohmigosh! It's like, the Teen titans! Or at least two of them."

"Dude, it's that Starfire girl!" A surfer dude looked at her. " Everyone still thinks you're like, the hottest superhero girl, lady, person, you know."

Starfire turned her attention back to Robin. " Did friend Raven tell you about my memory removal?" Her eyes were now brimming with unshed tears. " If she has, then please let me be. I wish only the best for us both- and for me, this is the best."

"Starfire, I have something to tell you," he said while noticing that they were now surrounded by a crowd of people. "It's something I should have told you a long time ago. I- I –I -… Starfire, I love you."

She looked at him with tears that were now streaming down her face. " You are with friend Raven now. There is nothing I can do about that." She turned her heel and then headed for the door of the clinic. Robin caught her wrist.

"Raven and I have broken up. She's with Beastboy now. Please Star," he looked at her. " My dear Star. There's nothing more in the world I want more than you. Please be with me."

She wiped her tears away. "I love you too Robin. I-"

That was all Robin needed to hear from the girl he loved for so long. He pulled her towards him and passionately brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him after the shock went away and started kissing him back. For them, they were the only two in the world. They blocked out all the noise around them, the crowds cheers and hoots, everything.

Raven looked out the window from the rec. room at the large, noisy crowd that had formed around two people. They were…making out? " Looks like he caught her just in time." She smiled to herself.


	7. author's note

OmG! Even though there were only like, two reviews for this story, they were really nice. That last chapter was supposed to be the end but becuz of those nice reviews, I'll keep on going! ThAnX!


	8. umm

Starfire sighed against Robin's bare chest. Yesterday had been very overwhelming for her. First Robin was with Raven, and then the next minute they were making out in front of a huge crowd! She looked up and watched Robin in his sleep.

"Robin?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Robin's eyes fluttered opened as he groggily answered, "Yes Starfire? What's wrong?"

She grinned and shouted, "Nothing!"

"Hey! You woke me up for nothing! Get over here, you!"

He began chasing Starfire around the room and down the hallway into the rec. room. She stopped abruptly and Robin crashed into her and landed on top of her, making them tumble until crashed into the couch.

Robin looked at her. They were both breathing heavily now, as their faces grew closer. He bent down, and his lips were about to touch hers just a little bit clos-

Cyborg had walked in the rec. room, not even bothering to look at them, his eyes still drooping. "Hey Robin. Starfire. Have a good…(Cyborg looks at them) SLEEP!"

Robin and Starfire quickly got up, their faces as red as tomatoes.

"Ummm…guess you haven't heard?" Robin asked, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. By now, Raven and Beastboy had walked hand in hand and were having fun watching the scene.

"I shall…go take a shower now. BYE!" Starfire quickly ran out of the room, desperate to get away from the awkward silence.

"Wait for me! I wanna take a shower too!" Robin's face turned red after he realized what he had just said. " I mean…that's not what I…BYE!" and he left in the same abrupt manner as Starfire.

Beastboy and Raven soon left the room to go up to the roof, leaving Cyborg alone in the kitchen.

"Man, WHY doesn't anyone tell me anything!"


	9. author's note:thanx!

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to say thanx for the nice reviews! That wuz like, mai first fanfic! That wuz the end, but I'll give u a preview of the sequel!

Thanx to:

april4rmH-town

cutieangel-54

darkangelchic

Princess-Korriandre

lovebug13

the winds

Night'sMysteriousStar (A/N: Thank you!)

rockerchick224

xxgambitxx

Illegally Blonde

Oh yeah, and read mai new story "runaway bride". It's really better than its summary.

http/media. 


End file.
